


snow and spirits

by Trashdog13



Series: the witches savior [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthology, Body Horror, F/M, Horror, Horror Anthology, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Monsters, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV First Person, Psychological Horror, cryptic, cryptid, dont take any of these too seriously, im still figuring out my writing style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashdog13/pseuds/Trashdog13
Summary: a anthology story about my characters dealing with the spirits that visit their home. their home is located on multiple lay lines of magic which makes it a very important place.this story follows specifically Sotiva and her husband Lumos, but Dr.sparrow may show up every so often.most of these spirits and monsters will be original bu they may take inspiration from other cryptids or folk lore creatures.
Series: the witches savior [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087031
Kudos: 2





	1. the bony man

**Author's Note:**

> and another story! this one is of my favorite girl!

Spirits will typically stay amongst the land that they where born too. They are designed to stay close to their homelands, to torment the creatures of their land. But sometimes spirits, especially those of a evil breed, will latch onto a human or object; and when that happens they can wind up in strange places.  
The magical cold of my Icelandic home can summon many a creature, but I would never have imagined seeing one of them at the bounds of my home. The beast, a large creature stretched as tall as the trees around and as thin as a rose stem, stood nervously at the edge of my land. It rocked on its large, monstrous feet and let out a pained noise. The beast waved in the winter winds; its thin body held not enough weight to keep itself steady. Its skin was almost translucent, its bones visible. It trembled weakly in the cold and cried out in fear and bewilderment. I could tell that the creature meant no good, on its own land at least. It gave off an air of anger, fear, rage and hunger. The beast was not of my land, it was not built for this land and if I left it to wander it would never leave, and in danger my whole family. I did not have the magic to dispel this beast. It was not mine to dispel, nor is its name mine to tell you. I stepped off my porch, placing the rifle I had held down. Approaching the creature caused it to let out a shaky cry. “its okay!” I called quickly. “its okay!” I tried to ease. The beast tittered at me like a fearful squirrel, the noise not fit for the mighty and fearful beast.  
I knew what I had to do for the beast, I had learned from a man who had met many lost creatures. I took tentative steps in the snow, my bare feet burning as I approached the beast. I crouched to the snow beneath my feet, and the beast crouched with me. As I began to speak the soft enchantment the creature lashed out. Its large bony hand reaching across my bounds and slashing at me, but the magic that protected my land burned at its flesh. It let out an angry roar and fell back onto its frail back. I knew then that my suspicions where right, this magic was American, this spirit from my homeland. My heart beat fast, and I quickly caught my breath: Evil spirits can sense fear, but I also know that they can feel it. My fear would simply fuel this monster. And I couldn’t allow that. Inhaling I began the spell again, the magic would drain me, but to send this beast home it would be fine. I drew the sigil into the snow and the light of the moon caught on it. the light shifted then, it went dark and the sigil itself glowed brightly. The creature screeched dramatically as the light swept towards it, wrapping around his legs and arms until he was covered. The light surrounded the beast, dissipating slowly into ash and smoke. Its physical form was gone, but the beasts magic would arrive back to where it was created.  
The beast that once stood outside of my land was gone now, and I watched as its ash spread over the snow. This land had been owned for centuries by my husband’s family. it had seen hundreds of beasts of all kinds and none had ever shaken it. and the feeling in my gut as I watched the ash spread was not fear; but relief. I was alone in the forest. The barking of my dogs had silence and my goats had laid to sleep. I relished in the silence then. I was truly alone, no prying bestial eyes or dangerous demons. My husband would be home before long, and I would wait for him and tell him of the beast I encountered.


	2. the winter beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sotiva battles with a demon at winter. her husband has the perfect plan to help. (this sounds like a bad movie plot :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little chapter about rumbling with seasonal depression!

I love the Icelandic winter, the frozen lakes and blinding snow. But while I love the snow now, I didn’t enjoy my first winter at my new home. It hadn’t snowed where I was born as the temperature was much too wild like those who roamed its land. So, I was not expecting the thick cold that blocked my door and froze my plants, this being before I had established my green house. Though I was warm and secure inside my home I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. The deep emptiness that filled my heart as I starred outside at the snowy wasteland tired me and made me ill. My husband could only look and watch as he didn’t understand my anguish at the winter.  
It was the second month of the killing cold that brough it to me, the small and yet all consuming beast that snuck into my home from the chimney and took roost right in my favorite chair. Of course, I was curious of it as it was a creature I could not name or even truly see or touch. The creature greeted me like an old friend, sneaking into my lap and licking at my hands. I did not feel the weight of the beast amongst my body I simply felt an emptiness. A cold burn that sunk into my skin and made me not want to move from my seat. My husband could move the small beast, he was rather inclined to it as the creature seemed almost afraid of him. He would push it away and bring me off to his study or to the kitchen to eat or sit with him while he read. But as the days of snow grew on the beast continued to grow and grow. It remained on its spot in my lap and began to growl when Lumos approached it. there was nothing I could do but watch as the beast managed to consume me slowly like a poison.  
It was then when my husband took hold of me. He gripped my hand and pulled me up, through the beast and too the door. He sat me the bench and began to put on my clothes and shoes. While I was confused, I didn’t stop him from his work, my curiosity getting the better of me. The beast on the couch hissed angrily as I was swept outside into the snow. Outside was blinding, the suns light crashing off the inches of white around us. And I could see the beast stalking along side my husband. Lumos did not show fear as he walked proudly out towards the area my small garden had been. It was then that I tried to pull my hand away, my garden had been my life; I had tended its soil until my hands bled, turned the earth and planted seeds where it denied growth, grown life where life refused to reside!... and now it was gone. All whisked away within the snow.  
My husband held fast. He gripped my wrist, tight enough as not to hurt, and he walked me to the garden of snow and stick. He pointed towards one of my flower beds and I blinked then. From the snow sprouted small silver stalks of beautifully colored flowers. I had seen them from my window at the front of the house, the large bramble bushes blocking my view. I smiled in great delight and the beast behind us let out a hiss as if it had been struck, it stumbled back and seemed to have shrunk in size.  
“I’ve been watering them for you.” My husband said, his voice stern and yet oh so sweet at the same time. “you’ve been sad my love” he said gently as he touched my cheek. I turned into his touch loving, listening to every word as if it was my mama’s old bible. “I knew the flowers would help you. You need more time outside. That beast won’t go away with more sitting” he glared at the beast that stood behind us. The black tarred creature snarling.  
“I know” I spoke softly “but the cold- “  
“the cold will not kill you, and will not kill the flowers that have grown in it for centuries,” Lumos started, his voice sterner now. “if you learn to work the snow as you learn to work the soil you can grow things you would have never dreamed off.” He smiled then, stroking my cheek.  
“I know you can do it.”  
*months later*  
The spring arrived like a breath of fresh air. Though with the spring came the loss of my winter flowers. Their loss did not hurt as much, I knew they would return next season and I knew my spring flowers would bloom event more beautiful because of them. The beast had been gone for months now. It had left when I had no longer paid it any nerve. My passion had returned to me and I was able to grow while it shrunk away. The garden was covered in snow lilies, poppy flakes, ice daisy’s and any other flower you could name! and there was no room left for the beast. The warm weather took over and my snowy flowers melted away, though the numbness had melted long before.  
Lumos had been delighted to see the monster gone as he found it awfully dreadful and hated having to share the bed. His gift had saved me from what ever that demon had wanted from me. Weather it be: my soul, my energy, my body. I don’t know. And at this point I don’t care; I know that it was weaker than I. I simply needed a push to defeat it.


	3. the silent king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sotiva meets a strange and lonely spirit on one of her adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! warning for descriptions of gore, ptsd and panic attacks!

I loved to adventure the Icelandic mountain side that we lived near, it was beautiful and vast, and it held a multitude of secrets unbeknownst to the normal human. This was where I found the silent king, the ruler of a kingdom that fell away to the modern world.   
it was my first spring with my husband and I had been desperate to go out and explore, though he didn’t enjoy the town he had spoken kindly of the forest and its creatures. So, it was there I began my adventures. The forest was wild and overgrown, as if it had never been adventured by mortal beings, but I knew that it was not as empty as it seemed. While walking, resting and eating my lunches I saw a multitude of beautiful creatures: reindeer, bears, gyrfalcons, and even the occasional friendly fox! it would be one of these creatures who would Introduce me to the spirit of the silent king. The large deer who met me on my track towards the northern lakes was strange. It stood over twelve feet tall, covered in a thin layer of dark moss and sludge, flowers hung from its antlers and it starred at me with intense golden eyes. We stood there quietly, watching each other and it seemed to be drawing me closer. The beast let out a snort of hot steam before it turned slowly and started back up the mountain where it had come. I hesitated, this creature was obviously of no mortal blood and I knew that its kind could be dangerous… and yet I followed. and to this day? I’m glad that I did.  
I quickly stepped around the rocks and fallen trees that the mighty beast ignored like pebbles. The hike was strenuous, but even through slipping on rocks, treading through stream, and dodging the beasts might antlers when it turned to me, I persisted. The beast led me up the mountain and to the peak, the golden sunline visible from where I stood now. It would be getting dark soon and Lumos would be missing me, but I couldn’t just leave…I had to see what the deer had for me. It was a short walk before I spotted it, the large and moss-covered temple.   
the large stone building was old and overgrown, the carvings within the stone mostly carved away by rain and weather. But as I got closer, I could see the large ornate carvings of figures, what seemed to be words, and plants. I was examining the carvings when suddenly the large doors burst open loudly, the stone-on-stone slamming aggressively into each other and shaking away some of the plants and stone. I jumped and froze at the loud threatening noise. My ingrained instincts causing me to freeze up and go mute. My hands shook and my chest pounded as I stood alone in the woods with no one but a temple and a magic deer. I shrunk to the ground and buried my face into my knees as I tried to calm myself but to no avail, I hadn’t felt this way sense I had met my husband. I was shocked out of my panic by a sudden cold, wet, slap across my neck. The deer had licked my exposed skin and sent me scattering to the ground. I pressed myself against the ground and starred at the deer who starred back. The beast once again snorted before it started inside calmly. Swallowing I pushed myself to my feet and crept towards the door.   
inside the desecrated temple was dark as I had expected. The air was colder than the outside world which was odd as outside was freezing. I stepped quietly off the grass and onto the tile flooring of the temple. Once a rug had rested on the ground, but it was no longer, either being torn up or tossed into the corner. The tapestries that hung on the walls where torn and burned as well, any furniture was moth or rat eaten and the plants where beginning to take over. The moss-deer snapped a hoof against the ground and I quickly turned to look at it. it stood in front of a hulking stone throne, on which sat a mummified and withered corpse. The corpse was clothed in tattered old robes, its hair flakey and falling around it, most of it growing from its jaw as if the beard had never stopped growing. Swallowing I stepped back quickly, my boot catching on a stone and causing me to fall loudly.   
to my horror, the corpse moved  
the corpse lurched, its bones raddling and its skin ripping and stretching grossly. It pushed itself up into a sitting position and let out a short wheeze as its dry eyes rolled to look at me. I starred at it, bile rising in my throat at the disgusting display in front of me.   
“h-helllloooo” the body, or what was once a body, wheezed at me. “who goes there?” it hissed dangerously before slumping back in its throne. I couldn’t speak as I starred at it, I tried to push myself back but I caught my hand on a sharp stone. The cut on my hand rose with red blood, which dripped onto the ground. The mummified figure before me sniffed at the air before letting out a dark sigh. “you are a young mage are you not?” the creatures voice was horrible, scratchy and rough as if he had not spoken for a very long time. “I have been cursed” he wheezed, I turned then to look from my hand to him. I knew allot of curses; my husband being affected by a great one himself.   
“w-what do you want of me?” I asked, my voice not as stable as my body bellow me. the…man... laughed lowly “you can aid me…young mage…” he wheezed softly. “you have deep magic within you, it could free my spirit, his bones raddled and he seemed to convulse then, throwing himself back onto his throne as he chattered. His jaw fell slack and I thought that his spirit had left him before he pushed himself up once again. He raised a bony hand and pointed to the west wall, I followed his signal and looked over to what seemed to be a alter. The alter was surrounding a painting of a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and a pale body. She was smiling happily, her face directed towards the throne. “she…. was the love of my life….” He wheezed gently “And she was the cause of all of this” he glared.   
my suspicions where raised at this, what type of woman who seemed to be so loved would curse a man like this? “so, she cursed you?” I asked with a huff my next question being cut off as the mummy yowled “no!!” he screeched. “she died!! She was taken from me!” he snarled, his eye seeming to glow. I reeled back and covered my face quickly as my body began to tremble. The man slumped back into his seat and starred at me as I trembled. “I…. should not have yelling” the mummy admitted calmly. Sniffing, I turned to him.   
the mummy shifted in its seat, pushing himself off his throne before slumping onto the deer that stood close by. He slowly approached the alter with the aid of his animal companion. “she…died…in the seventh war of my kingdom.” He spoke calmly “she was our greatest warrior! Our Valkyrie! And then she fell.” He wheezed as he slumped down amongst the dead candles. “I... I wanted her back...I found our villages witch…I..” he trembled in his skin as I swallowed.   
“you tried to bring her back.” I said quietly   
he turned to me slowly, “yes…” he said as he looked down. “I know…that I should have not disturbed the dead…. i have been here for so long…” he rested his head on his arm tiredly. I starred at him quietly before nodding softly. Holding my bleeding hand, I rose up to my feet. “I will help you.” I said softly, “I do not promise that I can send you somewhere good…but I will send you somewhere better than here.” I smiled as I gestured to the temples around me. the mummified man starred at me quietly and I believe that if he could have smiled, he would have, but he had no lips to do so.   
the releasing spell would be easy. I’d done it before while practicing with my mothers back home. But I had never preformed one on a human, and this is what had concerned me. his soul had been so long ingrained into his body it would not want to leave. I bandaged up my hand, I would more thoroughly clean it once I returned home. Laying the mummified man down on the stone floor before the alter I inhaled deeply, clasping my hands together I began the incantation.   
“spirits of old and spirits of new, spirits of sunken gold and glinting rust. Bring this weary soul home from his mortal tomb, the tomb which he has been stuck in for so very long.” My voice was soft as I spoke and I held my eyes close. I gently waved my hands over the mummies body as the soft light of my magic began to glow, and then I heard the sound. Loosing my focus and looking over I saw her, the glowing figure of the woman from the portrait. She stood delicately before us, watching the mummy as he sat up in bewilderment. “m-my love!” he stuttered quickly; the woman smiled delicately at him. She calmly stepped towards us, gently reaching out and touching the mummies cheek. She didn’t speak, simply smiled as she leaned forward and kissed his head. The mummified skin began to flake away and turn to dust as the ghostly figure pulled back. I quickly stepped back as the darkened and decayed skin rolled away to reveal the soft glowing frame of a young man. The man looked up at the woman and smiled before embracing her in a bright and swirling hug. They laughed as they spun, kissing each other delicately.   
I couldn’t help but smile them at the soft love before me. they stilled then as they kissed, the man pulling back gently and looking over at me. he smiled and nodded softly to me, before their two spirits began to fade away. I staid there till they where gone, watching the place they had once been delicately. I didn’t notice until I smelt the smoke that the alter candles had lit again and the portrait had changed; it was now of the silenced king and his love, staring at each other with love in their eyes. I smiled weakly, turning to where I had left my sack. I blinked in surprise as the deer was standing there. It starred quietly at me before nodding slowly, its golden eyes dulling before it slowly fell away into flowers and dust. I quietly walked over to my bag and picked it up, collecting the flowers before leaving. The temple was a beautiful place, and now that its spirits had found a way home to each other it could be allowed to go back to the earth from wince it came.   
I returned home to my frantic husband, where I told him of my story over a warm dinner and some fresh bandages.


End file.
